Takers
Premise Based off the movie "Takers" starring rapper T.I., Matt Damon and Paul Walker, the concept of my series will be about a group of men who perform bank robberies and steal from large companies. The consequences and how it will affect The Takers' loved ones will be heavily included, such as families, romances, careers, etc. Upon the return of Alec Coyne, The Takers' previous leader who was sent to jail for 5 years, each Taker will learn to execute a heist more effeciently, although they will begin to see more of the danger they get into. 'SEASON 1' Cast The Takers *Brad James as Alec Coyne: Con artist and criminal, once the leader of The Takers. He returns to his group in hopes of earning their trust back, although he has big plans of his own. *Michael Ealy as Duncan Coyne: Internet tycoon, the current leader of The Takers. His relationship with his fiancee, Anna Walker, is interrupted by his job and his returned brother Alec, who is the ex-husband of Anna. *Cam Gigandet as Jesse "JR" Rahway: Unemployed, although his wife Prue Rahway is oblivious to her husband's occupation as a Taker. Will learn about true love when his affair with Cassidy Blake, Prue's best friend, gets both of them into danger. *Jay Hernandez as Harvey Iglesias: Auto mechanic who deals with a lot of family baggage. Will experience love with a stripper named Raina Oliver. *Anthony Mackie as Morgan "Murph" Murphy: Strip club owner, as well as the brains of The Takers. Will deal with financial issues. *Eric Mabius as Gabe "Fitz" Fitzgerald: High school teacher with a huge secret. Others *Charisma Carpenter as Anna Walker-Coyne: Duncan's real estate agent fiancee. *Lauren Bittner as Prue Rahway: JR's wife. *Adrian Pasdar as Officer Gordon Humphries: Police chief who plans on taking down The Takers, and father of Evie Humphries. *Matthew Gray Gubler as Kendall MacPhearson: Criminologist often working alongside Humphries. *Tara Reid as Raina Oliver: Stripper, employee of Murph and love interest of Harvey. *Zoe Saldana as Cassidy Blake: JR's mistress. *Shay Mitchell as Evie Humphries: Gordon's daughter and a student of Fitz's. *Mark Salling as Nadir Gold: Evie's love interest. *Christopher Nicholas Smith as Byron Welles: College student with a learning disability and mentee of Duncan. Episodes 101. Pilot - The Takers are introduced as they attempt their first bank heist in two months; Alec s parole is looked over; Duncan and Anna come to terms on their relationship after he proposes to her, knowing the consequences; Harvey helps Raina pass her evaluations. 102. Ice Heist Baby - The Takers plan on retrieving money that was buried in ice; Humphries puts aside his work to help Evie adjust to her new public school, especially when Fitz is her history teacher; JR prepares for his anniversary with Prue, but is interrupted by his seductive financial consultant Cassidy; Alec is put on parole. 103. Dogs Playing Poker - Murph's gambling problem causes him to lose a lot of money; he is introduced to having trouble paying his rent; Duncan is visited by Alec, who wants to be their leader again, although a huge fight between the two breaks out at Ultra, leading to Duncan drunk driving; The Takers device a plan to win big in a poker game with mobsters; Humphries begins to try to get on JR's good side, as well as befriending Prue. 104. Service Men Take Too - Duncan is forced to assist a learning disabled college student named Byron get his diploma; Harvey investigates Duncan's tampered car (after it was heisted), and all fingers point to Alec, who gives The Takers an offer they can't refuse; Evie begins to slip in class, but Fitz tries to avoid getting too close, especially when she advances on him. 105. Motherfucker - Harvey's mother visits, and he plans on protecting her from his job when they plan on wiping out the largest and most protected bank in the state, with Alec's plans; JR continues to fool around with Cassidy, and their relationship get more and more rough, making his relationship with Prue more bland; Alec proves himself to be the best leader although their heist fails; Evie is bothered by new kid Nadir. 106. Up In Flames - After a kitchen incident, Murph is evicted from his home and moves in with Fitz, who manages to risk his life by helping Evie home from a rave; Evie later gets hold of his cellphone; Duncan continues to bond with Byron, who manages to solve a problem that could benefit The Takers in a heist; Alec gets along with Anna, to Duncan's dismay. 107. Poles Leave Shadows - Harvey begins to fall in love with Raina, who is currently in a forced relationship with a mob leader; who used to go to school with Harvey; Humphries gets MacPhearson to hack Fitz's phone, who attempts to get it back; Prue gets suspicious of JR's affair, while Anna makes wedding plans. 108. Internet Typhoon - Duncan's business is investigated for fraud, to which Alec has the solution, only if Duncan breaks it off with Anna, who used to be engaged to Alec; Murph creates a series of shoplifts and bank robberies to draw the police away from the heist of national weapons and transportation, although he gets caught; Evie begins to date Nadir, who seems sketchy to Fitz, who cares a lot about Evie. 109. Sex or Business - Prue learns of JR's affair through Humphries, and arranges a threesome; Prue is later kidnapped by a gang sent by Alec; he later confirms that it was a test, earning everyone's loyalty; Duncan plans on making things right with Anna and contemplates telling the truth about everything; Murph strikes a deal with his old landlord, who may have other plans (the landlord tries to get Murph to sleep with his wife to win a case). 110. The Hardest Goodbye - Harvey's mother is deported back to Mexico when her story doesn't check in, and Alecdoes nothing to help; Harvey quits The Takers in order to keep his family together; Prue demands answers, and JR isn't willing to give them; Prue later contemplate filing for a divorce because of the affair; Evie joins Fitz's enviro-care club to get closer with him, especially when Humphries disapproves of Nadir; Alec and Duncan get at each other's throats when Alec becomes more secretive. 111. Deal with Destiny - Alec meets with a high society government-protected "Takers" called Falcon and agrees for his Takers to perform tasks for them, as well as finding a new recruit; Raina believes she's pregnant, although Harvey isn't in town; Humphries and MacPhearson decide to be one step ahead of The Takers, resulting in a chase scene with Murph after a heist attempt; Fitz learns that Nadir attended an army academy. 112. Born to Be Wild - An attempt to take out the visiting ambassador of Morocco might cause a lot of trouble for The Takers when JR is captured; Byron is murdered, and Duncan plans on getting to the bottom of it; Anna returns to town, and Alec leads her on; Nadir joins The Takers. 'SEASON 2' Cast The Takers *Brad James as Alec Coyne: Con artist and criminal, once the leader of The Takers. Working with another Takers group called Falcon, double-crossing The Takers. *Michael Ealy as Duncan Coyne: Internet tycoon, the current leader of The Takers. His relationship with his fiancee, Anna Walker, was ruined by his job and his returned brother Alec, who is the ex-husband of Anna. *Cam Gigandet as Jesse "JR" Rahway: Unemployed. *Jay Hernandez as Harvey Iglesias: Auto mechanic who deals with a lot of family baggage. In a relationshp with Raina Oliver. *Anthony Mackie as Morgan "Murph" Murphy: Strip club owner, as well as the brains of The Takers. *Eric Mabius as Chester/Gabe "Fitz" Fitzgerald: High school teacher with a huge secret: he is taking the identity of his presumed-deceased twin brother. *Mark Salling as Nadir Gold: Evie's boyfriend and new Taker. Others *Charisma Carpenter as Anna Walker: Duncan's real estate agent ex-fiancee. *Adrian Pasdar as Officer Gordon Humphries: Police chief who plans on taking down The Takers, and father of Evie Humphries. *Matthew Gray Gubler as Kendall MacPhearson: Criminologist often working alongside Humphries. Will receive a life-threatening disease. *Tara Reid as Raina Oliver: Stripper, employee of Murph and pregnant with Harvey's baby. *Zoe Saldana as Cassidy Blake: JR's mistress. *Shay Mitchell as Evie Humphries: Gordon's daughter, a student of Fitz's and girlfriend of Nadir. Episodes 201. Free - JR is held in prison and tortured to reveal what he's apart of; The Takers plan on breaking him out; Duncan cannot bare to attend Byron's funeral; MacPhearson goes to Murph's club and finds himself in deep trouble. 202. Bottoms Up - Murph and Fitz plan on getting to the bottom of their security problem after heists are foiled & leaked to Humphries; Duncan gets too drunk for a mission, as well as failing to keep his name clear centered around Byron's murder; Harvey continues to get his family's paperwork in check, as well as learning that Raina is pregnant. 203. She's Taken - Evie is The Taker's next objective and Nadir leads the operation; Duncan learns of Alec's double crossing; Alec sends a man to talk Raina into an abortion, to Harvey's dismay; the man is sent back dead; Humphries and JR go head to head, especially when Prue files for divorce and moves away. 204. A Tale of Two Fitzs - Backstory of how Fitz took the identity of his presumed-deceased twin brother. 205. Present Day - The events that follow "She's Taken", such as Evie on ransom and Duncan learning of Falcon; Harvey returns; Anna grows closer with Alec; Fitz is questioned about Evie being missing at work, causing suspicions and his "supposed" affair with her. 206. The Name's Not Fitz - Fitz is accused of a crime his twin did and MacPhearson ends up helping. Murph becomes a gigolo to make money, which affects his business. Nadir and Evie's relationship grows as they contemplate sex. The Takers decide to confront Alec about his actions. 207. Elephants - The Byron case continues, although Duncan doesn't co-operate when he finds Anna's will. Evie's appearance changes majorly. MacPhearson discovers he has brain cancer and his friendship with Fitz grows when MacPhearson inadvertently helps with heists. JR plans on moving on from Prue by continuing his relationship with Cassidy, as well as meeting her family. 208. The Morning After - The Takers' headquarters are hacked by Falcon. Raina manages to find The Taker's storage when she works for Falcon. Harvey finds out that she had a hysterical pregnancy. Murph's past comes back to haunt him when he continues to be a prostitute, especially when one of his clients is a woman he raped at a frat party. Nadir uses The Takers to find his real parents. 209. Never Say Die - Duncan's drinking gets worse when Alec and Anna hook up. He tells her everything, but she doesn't believe him. Fitz comes clean to The Takers about his true identity, and receives harsh results. The real Gabe shows up at the end. Harvey learns Raina is a double agent. Nadir comes close to meeting his parents, but gets unexpected results. 210. I'm Good, How Are You? - A heist at a national airport leads to a plane hijack, which harshly affects Humphries' job. Gabe makes Chester a deal he can't refuse (to continue to be him while he tries to find out who kidnapped and tortured him). Duncan contemplates rehab, messing with The Taker's plans. Evie plans on making amends with Nadir by helping him with his parents, who are less than happy to see him. 211. Light Up - Humphries' job might be at stake when he shoots an innocent Duncan when they're both caught in a bank robbery by Falcon. Raina finds herself competing for leader against Alec, who plans on using Anna as a greater plan to commit crimes. Murph begins to go to therapy for his past, and later learns that his therapist has the same computer system as The Takers. JR learns that Nadir is going on a road trip with his real father, although it doesn't seem like a good idea when they go into enemy lines. 212. Made in the USA - Nadir plans on protecting his parents when they encounter a house fire. Chester gets MacPhearson to get some dirt on Falcon, revealing that they are an ancient organization planning to take over the world. As Duncan recovers, his AA sponsor ends up being Byron's judge father, who seeks revenge for his son; The Takers come up with a plan that includes Duncan pretending to die, to solve all their problems. Humphries is fired. Gabe and Raina have a coffee date by the end of the episode, who are in a relationship.